The Naruto Talk Show!
by PugLuva
Summary: Your Favorite Naruto characters, ask your questions, see them answered! Next Character will be Hyuuga Neji! Send in your questions for our favorite Byakugan-using, spandex hating, caged bird! Total interveiwed are 6.
1. Intro

Hey! This plotline is probably way overused, but I couldn't resist! Every chapter will feature a different Naruto character! At the end of one chapter, I'll tell you whose next, and you get to send in as many questions as you want! And some rules, which I'll probably shoot to heck later!

No cussing please!! Crap is not included in this. No SOB please but SOB(isket) and such is permitted.

Keep it PG-13! You can imply things but no going outright. I have the right to refuse a question.

Flaming is allowed. But you will be thanked, shot, abused, badmouthed, Bisket-slapped and asked to leave. And if you're going to flame, don't just go 'U SUK!!1 I HATE THIS STORY AND UR AN IDIOT!!1!1!!1' At least be constructive!

Thanks a bunch! I'd like about… 10 questions per person, but more is fine! Lets start with… -drumroll- … Uchiha… Sasuke! Send in your questions and I'll get busy!


	2. Sasuke

Thank you's to Mika-Chan and sco23!

Whoop-Dee-Flippin'-Doo: Wow, thanks for all the questions!! I have high hopes for this story, and No, it's not going to be a fic not worth reading if I have anything to do with it! I'm using spell-check (Unlike some morons), and I'm pretty picky about grammar and such, and I do slightly edit questions sent In, correcting spelling and grammar, so it doesn't turn out as total crap, So thanks again, I enjoyed the questions, and Have a good read! 

"Hi, and Welcome to The Naruto Talk Show!!" A hyper looking girl said into a microphone. She had short spiky dark brown hair in a pixy cut with gray eyes. She was sitting on a blue couch, holding a stack of papers.

"I'm Laurel your show host! Our guest today is Uchiha Sasuke! Come on up Sasuke!" She pointed to a grumpy looking Sasuke in the crowd, sandwiched between Sakura and Ino. He sulked up to the stage and flopped down beside Laurel.

"Well Sasuke, can you tell us about yourself?" Laurel asked, sticking the mic under his mouth.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I wish to kill my older brother for revenge. I like tomatoes." He mumbled.

"Wonderful! And now for our first question!" She smiled brightly, and rummaged in her stack of papers.

"It's from Mika-Chan! Hi Mika-Chan! Her question is as follows:

'So Sasuke. My question…  
WHY ARE YOU SUCH A TEME?!  
All I got See You SAS-GAY!!  
The president of the A.S.S., (Anti Sasuke Society)  
-Mika-chan'"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Hnn…"

"Sorry Mika-Chan, but I think that's your answer! Thanks for sending in your question! And the next questions are from… sco23! Hi sco23! His questions are:

'Hey Sasuke!

Who would you rather be trapped in the closet with Karin, Orochimaru, Barney the dinosaur or Naruto? Choose one.

For billions of dollars or yen, would you strip down naked with guitars and basses covering your parts and sing blink 182's what's my age again in front of all the yaoi fangirls/boys with Lee and Neji?

-sco23'" She looked up at Sasuke.

"Karin. –Very bad word- No. Why does everyone think I'm gay? I'm not."

"Sasuke! No cussing!" and she smacked him with her clipboard. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his head.

"And now, some questions from Whoop-Dee-Flippin'-Doo! Thanks for sending them in! And as there are so many, I'm doing them in segments!

'Sasuke Uchiha... Well, here goes nothing:  
1. ...This is actually a statement, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but...Sasuke...I hate you and you are a...I can't curse here...'

"Well Sasuke, what do you have to say?" Laurel asked

"… That is not a question."

Laurel Sweatdropped.

"Okayy then. Next is…

'2. Have you noticed what the last 3 letters of your name spell?'"

Sasuke gave a blank look, obviously meaning 'No'.

"' 3. What is WITH the extremely... Stupid (understatement of the YEAR) outfit in  
Shippuden? And is that make-up? Oh, wait...Haha... No... Nevermind the second  
one!! To replace it, the giant purple rope thingy is... For..? Couldn't you… I  
don't know...get a belt? Do you realize you're encouraging the idea that  
you're gay? I'll bet more than 1 person went into SasuNaru or something because  
of you. Feel proud?'"

"The yukata (I think that's what its called) Was Kabuto's idea. And when he's on a thing like that, nobody can stop him. Orochimaru-Sensei insisted on the ropes. I tried to get mine in black. And I maintain that I am not gay."

"Wow. I actually feel kinda sorry for you, then I remember that, well, lets just say I agree with WDFD (Sorry it was getting long!) on this one:

'4. What happened to you during the timeskip? I mean, you're still  
a... Jerk... but I found you much more  
likable when you were just that funny little emo boy being all moronic going  
after Itachi instead of TRYING TO KILL NARUTO! Shame on you!!'"

"… I think that also think that qualifies as a statement…"

"Pfft, whatever. Number five…

'5. What do you have against Naruto? Seriously? Mere rivalry does not compel  
a person to try to KILL their best friend. And, no, I don't give a darn about  
your eyes... Then again, they could drive you blind...Hmm...'"

"I have nothing what so ever against Naruto except I'm blaming him for everyone saying we're gay together."

"' 6. Why go after Itachi? Why not just sit back and let him go blind and end up  
dead that way? ... Don't you get me wrong. Itachi is WAY better than you. My  
opinion of him is WAY up there.'"

"He killed my family. Sitting back like some kid would not be fulfilling. I would not be where I am today." And he settled into the 'Uchiha Brooding Pose.'

Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Yu-huh. Riiight.

'8. Why do you style your hair so it looks like you have a duck's… Butt… Glued  
to your head? Did you copy off a cockatoo? ... What? Don't deny it!! ...-chuckle- cockatoo...Ah, my pervy little mind...'"

"I don't its natural."

"And you expect us to believe that BullFrog? Err, sorry. Anyway,

'9. I'm struggling to find more questions...OH!! You know, the other day, I  
was on Youtube watching an AMV about you using the song Superstar by Toybox,  
and you know what, it fit PERFECTLY!  
Don't you think?'"

"…"

"Very reflective." Laurel said sarcastically

"10. WHHOO!! Last question... Because I'm genuinely curious... What do you eat  
at Orochimaru's? ... I mean… It's... Orochimaru. I don't know if food from  
that source is edible or whatever... Probably has steroids or something...'"

"Kabuto cooked perfectly normal, less than edible food."

"Oh, wait, I skipped one, sorry!

'7. ... Are you gay? I just...want to know your side of the story...  
-cough-'"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and he started quivering. Laurel's eyes widened and she dove for cover.

"CHIDORI!!" and Sasuke Chidori'd his way out.

"YOU COULD HAVE USED THE DOOR YOU SON-OFA-BISKET!!" Her only response was a kunai. She hit the floor again.

"Well, that was an event! Thank you all and goodnight Konoha!" Laurel waved, smiling, slightly burnt around the edges.

Well I agree with her that was awesome! Thanks a bunch WDFD sorry if I misspelled your name! You get to pick someone for chapter three, as I already have someone for Two!

Now the next chapter shall be Hatake Kakashi! Send in your questions Via review! Thanks a lot everyone!! 


	3. Kakashi

"Welcome to our second episode of 'The Naruto Talk Show!' Where we bring up ordinary Shinobi and Kunoichi for YOU to ask questions!" Laurel yelled into the microphone. This time, she was sitting on a Silvery grey couch with blue and red pillows. She had had her hair cut, into a short bob, framing her face.

"Today our guest is everyones favorite Perverted Copy Nin! Hatake Kakashi! Come on up!"

Kakashi was shoved up onstage by Anko, Asuma and Kurenai, while Guy was sobbing in the background. Well, maybe shoved isn't the right word. Forced, was more like it. He awkwardly sat on the couch as if it would blow up.

"Our first few questions are from the lovely Whoop-Dee-Freakin'-Doo! (Shorted to WDFD) Her first one is… -shuffle shuffle-

1. WHY do you wear the mask? Why not just cover the eye?"

"Uh, well, my face is my greatest secret, just as the answer to the old age question 'Why did the chicken cross the road?'."

"… I'm not sure I believe that. But whatever.

2. Do you prefer teaching, being an ANBU, or just as a teammate of Sakura and Naruto?"

"I prefer teaching Sakura and Naruto to be ANBU."

"What sort of an answer is that?!" Laurel asked, exasperated. "-sigh-

3. Do you feel proud that all three of your students were trained by one of the legendary Sannin? Or, in SASUKE'S -glare at random goose and/or duck- case, ashamed?"

"Yes."

"Wow, a straight answer."

"Yeah!" Yelled someone from the crowd, "All the other ones were gay!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!" Laurel screamed, you could see the smoke coming out of her ears and nose, like some angry bull.

"A-hem!

4. Will you ever let Sakura or Naruto read Icha Icha Paradise?"

"I have no control over them in their free time. That and Naruto's already read it."

"5. Who was your mother? I remember your father's alias, but I don't remember any mention of your mother... Maybe I just wasn't paying attention?"

"She's a woman. She has two legs and two arms."

"6. Have you ever peeked on a girl? Any girl at all?"

"-cough-"

"-coughPERVERTcoughcoughcough- Sorry, had something on my uvula! Anyway, number 7!

7. What are your feelings on the Akatsuki?"

"That is confidential."

"Whatever. You just keep telling yourself that, crying yourself to sleep at night, holding onto delutions. And some 

questions from sco23!"

"Kakashi: Have you ever used the secret finger jutsu on a girl and will you ever let your team read your book and see your face?"

"No, Answered above, and, you all should know this already.

The secret to my face is…"

Everyone leaned in, paying attention.

"Its… Superglued! 3 -"

"-sweatdrop- Everyone is dismissed, so I can murder him." Laurel said, monotonously.

-

Well? You like, You hate? Love it to death, and give me cookies? –Chibi puppy eyes- You know you want to!      Oh, and the next character shall be Rock Lee! Send in your questions for the Spandex-Wearing, handsome devil of Konoha! ;D And thanks to all who reviewed! I can't pull up a list since I'm typing on my dads laptop in the car! And remember, how fast I update, go's hand-in-hand with how many questions I have!


	4. Lee

Hello and thank yous too: laughannie711, Crimsonsunxx, Whoop-Dee-Freakin'-Doo, WildCherryLollipop and sco23! I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy! Be sure to tell your friends about this story! So, Lee, is it? All right! Lets goooo!!

-

"Hello Konoha! I'm sorry we took a while, but, yeah." Laurel was seated on a green couch, with white square pillows and long tube-shaped black ones.

"Tonight's guest is Rock Lee!! Come on up!"

A "Yosh!" was heard and then Lee bounced on stage, and seated himself.

"Alright, the first questions is from… -shuffle shuffle- sco23! Hi!

'Lee: Will you give up on Sakura she has a big forehead and will never like you and is equally vain and temperamental as Ino? Find another girl who likes you for who you are and doesn't think you're a weirdo! Will you ever get rid of that green suit and put on some real clothes and get your eyebrows and hair cut?'"

"It is unyouthful to give up on anything, least of all affairs of the heart! And these are real clothes! What is wrong with them? They are functional!"

"Well that's true." Laurel said, thoughtfully, shrugging. "Anyway, some from laughingannie711!

'How would you feel if Tenten confessed that she was in love with you, hm?

And oh! What would you do if Neji died?'"

"Tenten? Um, I would politely explain that I see her as a sister. And It is a distinct possibility that Neji could die, But I would not let my rival and teammate die!"

"That's the spirit Lee! And from WDFD!

'1. Lee. Now, this is the question I'm sure many want to ask you.  
Why do wear a green SPANDEX? I could totally handle it if you wore something over it or if it wasn't GREEN, of all colors, but...WHY?'"

"… Green brings out my eyes. Why? Do you wish me to take it off?"

There was a huge "NO!" screamed by everyone. Rock Lee shrugged.

"' 2. Why are you after Sakura? SAKURA? I mean, I don't have much against her (I actually have a little against practically ALL the Naruto characters. U), but...she's completely head-over-heels for Sasuke anyways.'"

"You must never give up! For that would not be youthful as I said before!"

"' 3.Would you get rid of the spandex/wear something OVER your spandex and/or wax your eyebrows if it was for -rolls eys- "youth" or -drawl- Sakura?'"

"-pause- Perhaps."

"'4. Bowl cut. Green Spandex. "Youth." Creepy. Why are you obsessed with becoming Guy's mini-me?'"

"Guy-Sensei is the best sensei there is! There is no other way!"

"'5. Where does that creepy sunset-at-beach-out-of-nowhere thing come from? I have read it referred to, quite humorously, as hugging-and-crying-sunset-out-of-nowhere-scene-no-jutsu or  
as a genjustsu. So?'"

"Sunset? Beach? What on earth are you talking about WDFD-San?"

"'6. Can you define for me the word youth? -highly amused-'"

Lee stopped for a moment, thinking. "Youth, a way of life!" he finally said, triumphantly.

Laurel looked at him funny. Okayy… And last question for the night!

'7. Do you consider Naruto a rival?'"

"Good friend, and a good spar. But rival? At times. For example, for Sakura-dearest's heart." Lee said.

"Alright then, fair enough. Good night Konoha!!" She waved, and Lee gave a thumbs up.

-

Good, bad, or what? I thought it was a bit weak, as he's portrayed several different ways, but whatever. Next character shall be… Haruno Sakura! Ciao peeps!


	5. Sakura

Hello again! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy! Thanks to my reviewers! So onto Haruno Sakura! One of my favie characters! Onward fellow Narutards!! Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom!

-

"Hello and welcome to The Naruto Talk show!" Laurel yelled. She was seated on an Emerald Green couch, with pink and white pillows.

"Our lucky little guest this time is Miss Sakura Haruno! Come on up!"

A shriek came up, followed by a whisper-yelled "In your FACE Ino-Pig!" She pranced on stage, smiling. The girls seated themselves on the couch.

"So! Our first questions are from SUPERSQUEAK! Thanks for sending 'em in SS-San! A-HEM! The first one iiis…

'ahem my questions for Sakura are drum roll from out of nowhere  
1. Is your hair natural?'"

"Yes it is! That's why I'm Sakura! My parents were going to name me Hikari, meaning Light or Sparkle, but I was born with pink hair, so they named me Sakura."

"Hmm, interesting. Number twoooo…

'2. How do you feel about how we fans make you look? (you know how many people make you out for a "biscuit" or a "ho-ho" lol)'"

"I would like to point out as you said; it was the FANS doing that, that doesn't mean I've done anything of the sort!" Sakura retorted hotly

"Alright, alright," Laurel said, making the universal 'whoa Nelly!' sign with her hands,

"I never said you did…

'3. Will you ever give Lee or Naruto a CHANCE?'"

Sakura blinked, "Well, I'm, uh, y'know, kinda busy with missions lately, and Naruto and Lee-San are usually gone by the time I'm back, or I'm working double-time in the Hospital, so, um…" She trailed off, staring off into space.

"Okay? Um, next question then?

'4. Please share 1 funny team 7 memory not on the show? (A challenge for the author)'"

"Ok, um… Well, there was this one time we were on a mission…

_-OMG it's a flashback!! :P-_

_"Well, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, this is it. The mirror of beauty."_

_The three named were crowded around a bowl; the thing was obviously misnamed, and peeked in. It looked like liquid, but at the same time was gassy._

_"What's it do Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked_

_"Its supposedly makes you the most beautiful, or handsome, person in the world, all ya gotta do is wash your face in it."_

_"DATTEBAYO! I call dibs!" Naruto yelled, and plunged his head in._

_"Oh wait, the mirror of beauty is over there, this must be the bowl of ugly." As Kakashi was speaking Naruto's head came out. His hair was no longer short and blond; it was long, white and messy. He turned around. There instead of Naruto's face was Jiraiya's._

_"How about a kiss Sakura-Chan?" the He/It/Thing yelled_

_"KYAAA!!" Sakura screamed as she punched him, and he went flying, as Kakashi and Sasuke watched with mild interest._

_-End- (Would anyone like to draw that? See bottom for mere details… )And sorry If you dinna like, I did my best._

_"__Wow… Naruto shouldn't be so reckless!" Laurel said, shaking her head, "Oh, yeah, next question!_

'5. How would you feel if Sasu-GAY destroyed the leaf village and killed Naruto?'"

"I don't think he would do that. I mean there's gotta be some good left in him right?"

Laurel looked at Sakura with disbelief. (Yes I do read the manga and I am current on it)

"Whateeeever you say Saku-Chan…

'6. If the above ever happened would you give Lee a chance? (He's a nice guy who deserves to be happy and you deserve someone who will be nice to you and care about you)' an excellent question!"

"I, um, I really don't think too far ahead…" Sakura answered timidly

"'7. Do you support Yaoi?'"

"I, um, ah…" Insert one tomato red Sakura here.

"… I see. I see quite clearly." Laurel said holding back a laugh.

"A-hem,

'8. Since you are a medic how long do you think it will be before Naruto has permanent brain damage or dies from all the punches you give him?'"

"Well, he does have the Nine-tailed fox in him to that heals him instantly when I punch him… And Naruto will never suffer brain damage, as he does not have one."

"'9. How do you feel about the Akatsuki?'"

"They are a bunch of ruthless killers that deserve to die for all the things they have done!" Sakura burst out

"Very true, but you must admit, they are Hott." Laurel said absentmindedly, rummaging for her last question from SS

"'10. Exactly how big is your forehead?'"

"It's exactly as big as it is at this moment in time." Sakura answered calmly.

"… Nice comeback." Laurel commented

"Thanks." Sakura replied, smiling

"Oh, and the next question is from sco23! Thanks a lot sco-San!

'Sakura: Are you ticklish? Why do you hit Naruto for no reason because any other person might kick your butt really hard (I know I would)? Is your hair naturally pink?'"

"Yes, I am just a little ticklish, I hit Naruto because he's a pervert, and yes my hair is naturally pink, like I said above." Sakura said, straining to remember all the questions.

"And now some questions from WDFD!!

'1. Sakura, considering the last few episodes, what... in the world do you see in Sasuke?'"

"Well he's smart, talented, cute-"

"AND A TOTAL JERK AND TEME!!" Naruto yelled from the crowd, only to get smacked by the larger half of the female population.

Laurel sighed. "'2. This is something I find weird. You know how you wanted to help Sasuke "restore his clan?" -Coughs politely- I'm kinda wondering how the HAIR would work out. -laughs at the concept of little Uchiha boys running around with natural pink hair- XD'"

"Well, they wouldn't necessarily be boys, and if they are there is such a thing called hair dye y'know."

"'3. -sighs- All these questions revolve around Sasuke. And that makes me sad because there is more than enough revolve-around-Sasuke stuff in the show. But, anyways, if any girl BUT you could be with Sasuke, and you could choose, who would you pick? And no, you can't pick "nobody, no one" or yourself.' That is an excellent question WDFD-San!"

"I, um… Don't know. I really don't know. Ino maybe…" Sakura trailed off again.

"Well that's all for tonight!" Laurel yelled into the microphone, "Join us next week, where we will be hosting the show in Suna! Thank you all and goodnight!" Laurel finished by making a peace sign.

-

Well? Sakura was kinda hard; I was thinking it would be easier to get in her head then any of the guys. But it wasn't. Lol, I guess hanging out with my brother is leaving effects! And our next guest shall be… Saboku no… Kankuro! I bet'ch'y'all thought I would pick Gaara! Heheheh, this shall be amusing… Oh and anyone who draws me a picture of my story (Any chapter/person/whatever) will get to pick a character, a pairing oneshot of their choice (no rated M though) or mayyybe to co-star with me on a chapter.  So send in your questions and get crackin'! 


	6. Kankuro

"Hello and welcome to the Fifth episode of the Naruto Talk Show! Today we are in Sunagakure! Today's guest is Saboku No Kankuro! Come on up Kitty-Man!" Laurel Cheered

Kankuro made his way upstage, seating himself on the purple couch, squashing a black and yellow pillow.

"Our first questions are from WDFD-San again!

'1. Kankuro, what got you interested in puppets? '"

"Well, I don't really know. My sensei noticed the way I had of manipulating Chakra, so I altered my style a bit and it was perfect for Puppetry!"

"Awesome. I love puppets, they can be so pretty… Anywho's, numba two!

'2. What is with the hood thing and face paint? Who came up with your outfit? If it was you, it would explain a lot. No offense meant. -Cough-'"

"Yes I did come up with it, and no thanks to your snide comments!" Kankuro scowled, the Kabuki (I think that's what it's called) paint combined with the lighting gave his face an eerie look

"'3. Between Gaara and Temari, who is your favorite sibling?'"

"Oooh, Kami-Sama (God) that's a hard one! It depends on who's more pissed at me at the time, I guess."

"'5. Do you have any hobbies not including anything associated with puppetry?'"

"Testing cookies. I'm on a mission to find the best chocolate chip cookie in the world." He said seriously

"Wow. That must take a lot of commitment…" Laurel commented sarcastically

"Yes… It takes quite a lot…" Kankuro posed, little purple sparkles going of around his head, eyes glossy. (Imagine Major Armstrong from FMA… Lol)

Laurel sweatdropped

"'6. Do you know what Icha Icha is? You know, just asking. -Polite cough and raises eyebrow-'"

"Icha Icha? That's that one series. Yeah I've heard of it."

"Well the question was if you knew what it was…"

"Oh, yeah, in short, graphic sex with a plotline." He didn't bat an eye as he calmly said it. Is that a good thing or a bad thing…?

Laurel looked slightly disturbed at this news.

"Um, ok then… Ah, our next questions are from sco23… Thanks for sending them in sco-San!

'Kankuro: Will you go out on a date with Catwoman since you dress up in a cat suit? Do you use your puppet to scare kids and old people on Halloween?'"

"Who the heck is 'Catwoman'? And yes I do scare people around Halloween with Crow and Red Ant." (I think those are the names, correct me if I'm wrong…)

"Ohmygoodness I forgot a question from WDFD-San! Gomen!

'4. What would you do/how would you feel if Temari got together with Shikamaru '"

"To say I dislike Nara is an understatement, he's a piece of shi-"

"SABOKU NO KANKURO WATCH YOUR LANGUGE!!" And Laurel proceeded to beat the crap out of him with her clipboard.

--

Heheh, stick two people like that in a room together, and it'll either end up as a catfight or making out. She's making such a big deal out of it for the Icha Icha comment… Lol… oh and I was sad because I only got, what eight questions? It was a stretch to make it this long, and it's not even a page and a half! SO SEND IN MORE QUESTIONS!! So like I said, how fast I update depends on YOU! So the next character shall be… Deidara!! I have a good idea for this… Heheh…


	7. Deidara

A light flickered on then off, then zapped back to life. You were looking at the inside of the cave, and there were two figures on the dirty couch. One was Laurel, who looked like she could spit acid.

"Hello. Welcome to the Naruto talk show, where we take your favorite characters, you ask questions, and get them answered." She said in a dull voice. "On the way back from Suna, I was ambushed by the Akatsuki. Due to a certain masked member I am holding the next episode with our favorite gender confused bomber, Deidara." Her voice perked up near the end, betraying her excitement.

"Tch, Un." Said blond muttered, clearly forced into it by Tobi.

"Our first question is from NaginiFay! Thanks for sending them in Fay-San!

'For Deidara: Are you related to Naruto? Cuz you sure look like it.'"

"Hell no, un! Just because I have blond hair and blue eyes doesn't mean we're related, yeah!" Deidara fumed

"Our next questions are from the wondrous WDFD-Chan! Thanks a lot!

'1. Were you born with 3 mouths? Is it a family trait?'"

"Yes, I was born with them, Un, And I don't think it's a family thing, nobody I'm related to has them, yeah."

"'2. How do you feel about fireworks?'"

"They are the incarnation of pure beauty and fleeting art, Un!" He smiled for the first time.

Laurel grinned, happy he was co-operating.  
'3. Who is your favorite Akatsuki member? I mean, you have to prefer talking to one member over others... Or something.'"

"I really prefer to talk to Sasori-Danna or Kisame, yeah."

"'4. How well can you DRAW?'" Laurel inquired

"Not horribly, but not fantastically either, Hmm."

"'5. Why did YOU join the Akatsuki? Any particular reasoning for that?'"

"Well incase you didn't notice I was FORCED to join, Un! I mean, what did that look like to you, yeah? A friendly discussion between me and Itachi, Un?" Deidara snorted

"Uh, next question then!" Laurel said quickly

"'6. Between Sasori and Tobi, who would you rather be locked in a closet (without ammunition, weapons, clay, etc.) with? No, you cannot say neither, and I somehow doubt you'd say both.'"

"Ugh, Un… Sasori-Danna, at least he can hold up a conversation, yeah."

"And our next two questions are from MidnightAnimeAngelRainThorn! Thanks for sending them in MAART-San! Awesome name, by the way!

'Two things for one why don't you like Tobi and two are you a girl or boy, because when I first saw a picture of you I thought you where a girl, seriously, why do you look so darn femine?'"

-Warning, spoilers ahead-

"I dislike Tobi, because he's an annoying Brat, Un! AND I AM A GUY!!!!! DIDN'T YOU SEE ME WHEN I TOOK MY SHIRT OFF WHEN I DIED, YEAH?!?!?!?!? NO BOOBS, UN!!!!!!" Deidara yelled, fuming, gaining several of the –Poom Poom, Poom Poom!- marks. Very amusing indeed.

Laurel feared for her life then, so she smothered Him with a couch cushion. Which didn't really help. After a moment of scuffling, they settled back down, Laurel with a bloody nose and Deidara with a black eye.

"Anyway," Laurel's voice was ice as she continued, "Our next question is from GisIzzy! Thanks for sending it in Izzy-San!

'Here's my question!  
Deidara how do feel about being confused for a girl most of the time?'" Not exactly the best timing…

Deidara flushed a dark red. In a low voice he said, "I. Am. A. Guy. Can you get that through your heads please, Un?"

"Eheheheh, um, next questions from 789… Thanks for sending them in 789-San!

'Q1) How weird is it to have mouths on your hands?'"

"Finally a person who doesn't comment on my looks, yeah!" Deidara sighed in relief. "It gets kinda weird sometimes, un, but useful, yeah."

"'Q2) Why do you look like a girl?'"

Deidara went into his emo corner, hearing the dreaded words once again. Laurel sweatdropped, as she asked the next question,

"'Q3) Would you date Konan?'"

"No, un, I wouldn't. Leader would kill me, yeah!" Deidara gulped, rubbing his neck, over the emo corner.

"Next questions are from Roselle, who I think is an Anon reviewer. Thanks for sending them in Roselle-San! But in the future, please log-in first! Thanks!

"'I seriously want to know how Deidara can kiss a girl. Does he use his hands too? And when he prays (does Hidan make him?), what will he do with his hands?'"

"I kiss a girl with my mouth, just like the rest of you, yeah! And my hands CAN shut their mouths you know, un!" Deidara said, scowling.

"And some from sco23! Thanks for sending them in sco-San!

'Deidara: Are you related to Ino?'"

"No, un. Like I said above, same thing with the Kyuubi boy, yeah." Deidara sniffed.

"'Do you love Sasori more than a friend?'"

"… I'm not gay, un.

"' Are you a transvestite?'"

And with that Deidara went back into his Emo corner, not to come out for the rest of the night.

Laurel sighed, "Well, thank you all for sending in questions, and waiting patiently, it took a while, since I went through a brief bout of depression and self-pity, but I'm more or less better. So, send in your questions for next time, on The Naruto Talk Show!" Laurel waved goodbye, smiling.

-

Next shall be Hyuuga Nej! Deidara was harder than I thought he would be. I have trouble with females and femine characters, I guess. –Sigh- Blah, blah, blah, I gotta get to bed now! Sorry for any mistakes! Goodnight and hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
